


I'll Keep On Fighting Just to Make You Believe

by LookAlive_DeadEyes



Series: I'll Keep On Fighting Just to Make You Believe [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, EDNOS, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookAlive_DeadEyes/pseuds/LookAlive_DeadEyes
Summary: In every friend group, people have "roles."Brendon, Pete, Ryan, Tyler, Andy, Andy, Patrick, Joe, Josh. A little group of weirdos who've somehow been lucky enough to find each other during freshman year of high school and have stuck with each other ever since.A group of dreams slightly blemished by nightmares in the form of chemical imbalances.or, everyone has some kind of mental illness or helps someone deal with one. sometimes angst, sometimes fluff, mostly hurt/comfort.





	I'll Keep On Fighting Just to Make You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> fic title credit: last young renegade by all time low
> 
> chapter title: the hype by twenty one pilots

In every friend group, people have roles. 

There’s the friend that you talk to whenever you need a laugh. They’re always ready with a joke or story, and they won’t stop talking until they have you near hysterical laughter.  
This would be Brendon and Pete - quite the duo. Ever hated by the teachers, but loved by every student. 

There’s the friend who’s a bit quiet, but has the most interesting mind and thoughts. They will talk to you for ages in the wee hours of the morning, their filter all but gone as their words and sentences take a turn to the poetic.  
Ryan filled this role, as well as Tyler. Although Tyler was nowhere near as reserved as Ryan, both of their talents shone through in their hypnotic writing. 

There’s the friend who is most simply described as the one who stops you from smoking expired weed. They care about you and want to protect you, and stop you from doing stupid shit that might get you killed, injured, or in trouble with the police.  
Andy was this friend with every ounce of his being. He had an aesthetic that seemed like he should be punching stuff and drinking beer in back alleys, but in reality, he was one of the kindest, caring people you will ever meet. Patrick was also this friend, at times. He had a kind heart and an immense love for those he cared about. 

There’s the friend who you all worry about. They don’t give a crap about their personal health or well-being and tend to do things on the more dangerous side. You all watch out for them, because underneath the harsh, brooding, exterior is a big ol’ softie.  
Joe embodied this friend type. With an afro that gave him the look of a murderous hobo, he was prone to taking dares from the entirety of the student body and injuring himself with no regards for his own idiocy. 

Then there’s the friend that comforts. The friend that is the shoulder to cry on, the friend who you love with every fiber of your being because heir caring nature and kindness shines through at every moment.  
This, without a doubt, was Josh. Everyone went to him for comfort. His arms were always open to whoever needed a hug, and he always helped whoever he could however he could.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ toastingtotheghosts
> 
> NOTE: THIS IS JUST AN INTRO FOR THE SERIES OF WORKS


End file.
